


Reminiscing

by Current521



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, cute stuff, friendship is good, post-owen "dying"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Tatiana makes Curt talk. He talks about Owen.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	Reminiscing

Tatiana leaned back against Curt. "So," she said after a moment's silence. "You and Owen were… Lovers?"

"Uh, yeah." Curt sighed and fidgeted a little. "We were… We were always close, but the last two years, something happened. I don't know— It wasn't something we put words to, exactly, but—"

"But you loved him," Tatiana concluded for him.

"I still do." Curt freed himself from her. "I watched him fall and I did… Nothing. Just watched. Didn't go back for him, just left." His breath caught, and Tatiana reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. She wasn't gonna stop him talking, but she was gonna be there for him. "I could've saved him." He was properly choked up now. "I've never told any of this to anyone."

"No one at all?"

"No one. We couldn't let anyone know, and even Owen— I love him, and I do think he loved me too, but I think— Words were never my strong suit, and I think Owen never wanted to be the first." Curt looked at his hands for several seconds, a curious expression on his face, halfway between soft and pained. "He was my first, of course, and last," he added, voice even softer than before.

"Curt, I'm so sorry." Tatiana squeezed his shoulder slightly. "You will… When people die, you learn to bury them. You will learn to bury Owen, too, even if some part of you will always love him. And you will find love again."

He looked up at her. "Not like this." He reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, flipping it open. Tucked behind the mesh net was a photograph of a man, in his late 20's or so, with slicked-back hair and a smile. "I still carry this around. He's… He's why I do anything. Why I do this. Because he'd want me to."

"Oh Curt." Tatiana gave him a hug. "Let's make him proud then, yeah?"


End file.
